Brendan and May
by WitChan
Summary: Brendan and May share their night together.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

At night, a boy, Brendan, headed to Littleroot Town. Most of his friends outside of Littleroot Town won't let them stay at their houses. Also, his own house got quarantined today because someone tried to kill him with poison dust. He had a bike earlier, but a couple of Aqua thugs stole it from him.

Anyway, he stopped, seeing one of his friends standing near her home. It was May. Smiling, he went towards her and said, "Hi, May. How's it been?"

"Good. You?"

"Bad," Brendan replied.

"Why?" May asked, tilting her head. Brendan told her everything. "I see."

"Mind if I crash inside your place until tomorrow?"

May touched Brendan's shoulder, replying, "Of course you can, Brendan. We're best friends, right? It means we help each other."

He wrapped her arms around her body, saying, "Thanks, May." He went inside May's home.

Staring at Brendan's ass, she licked her lips. "We're gonna have fun all night, baby. Just wait," she accented softly. Putting her hand inside her shorts, she reached to her pussy to finger it. She gripped her left breast, too. She pretending that Brendan was playing with her private parts. Realizing that she was still outside, she stopped playing with herself.

"Shit. I better not do that again," May said. She closed the door. When she first saw him, she thought about how attractive he was. Everyday, she dreamed about him eating her out along with other things involving sexual activity. Right now, she's thinking about him rimming her ass deep.

A few minutes later, May went inside her home and closed the door. Seeing Brendan sleeping on her couch, she said, "Awww. My little angel's sleeping like a baby." Moving close to Brendan, she laid up top of him, her decent-sized breasts pressing on his chest. "Feels good, doesn't it?" May cooed.

Waking up, Brendan looked surprised to see May laying on him "What is this about, May?" Brendan asked. He didn't what was going on.

"I want us to fuck each other. Let us do it now," May replied, leering Brendan.

"Wait, wait, wait. This is all wrong. We're just friends," Brendan said, trying to move May away from him, but he couldn't. May was stronger than him.

"Oh, come on. You know you like this," May said. "Let me take off your pants, so I can give you a blowjob."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

Brandon sighed. He replied, "Okay, May. You can suck my dick, but that's the only thing you're doing to me, got it?"

"Uh-huh," May said. Exposing his private parts by removing his pants, she covered her mouth slightly, looking at his penis as she smiled,. "Just like a naughty dreams between us. It is big," She caressed his dick. Then, she reached to his testicles. "And your nuts... They look squeezable..."

"Wait, do- AHH!" Brendan screamed, feeling May's hand crushing his balls. "Stop it!"

"Shouldn't you like it? You know most males love getting their eggs squeezed by females. Give me fifteen seconds, and I'll let go.

"Okay..." Brendan felt like he got tortured. It was the worst thing he ever faced, but he did it to make May more happy. It finally ended after fifteen seconds passed. "Thank god..."

"You enjoyed it?"

"No, man. It hurts."

"Aww, you didn't. Oh well. Time to enjoy my blowjob," May said. Her hand wrapped the other end of his manhood. Then, she put it in her mouth, feeling the extra heat. Pressing her lips hard on his wood, she went back and forth to suck it. She jerked it, too, for more pleasure.

"Oh, May..." Brendan moaned.

She looked at him with those beautiful eyes of hers. He was enjoying the oral sex. Touching his ass, May nuzzled it. He noticed it.

"Not there, May..."

Ignoring his words, May continued to play with it. He had no choice but to let her do it. This time, she sucked it faster.

"I'm about to cum," Brendan warned, but May didn't care. He finally ejaculated, filling her mouth with his love-goo. "Ah..."

"So good," She tasted his sexual fluids. Then, she swallowed it. "Well, that's that. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Night, May," Brendan said.

May walked away from Brendan, and Brendan looked at her. He stared at that nice ass of hers. He shook his head, but he looked at it again. He thought about having fun with his best friend again, after the way she gave him good head. Reaching closer to May, he slapped her ass. May turned around, showing Brendan that lovely look on her face.

"Mind if I rim your asshole, May?"

"Sure, Brendan."

She took her shorts off. She was about to do her panties, but Brendan stopped her. "Wait, May. I'll take care of your panties," Brendan said. He pulled the panties down. Bending on the floor, May turned around to show her ass to Brendan. Kneeling, he spread her ass cheeks. His tongue thrust deep inside her anus. Cupping her ass, he swirled his tongue all over her hole. Regardless of what he was tasting, he loved it.

"Yes... Don't stop, baby... Don't stop..." May moaned. Now Brendan slid one of his hand to her vagina and rubbed it. "That's right, honey... Rub that dirty cunt of mine..." May said, touching her own nipple to pinch it. The tingling from her cunt and ass felt incredible. She felt extremely lucky for having sex with a guy she always liked, mostly because he was on to her after that blowjob she gave him.

Brendan his licking and rubbing after a bit of time passed by. Facing him, May asked, "Why did you stop?"

He gently pushed her on the floor. Then, he replied, "I want to suck your nipples."

"That's why, huh? I like the sound of that."

Brendan took care of her shirt and bra to see her breasts. Locking his mouth on her left nipple, he sucked it. Moaning again, she rubbed Brendan's hair, pretending to brush it.

"Oh, Brendan... Work that tongue..." May said. She never wanted her fun with Brendan to end. Speaking of which, he toyed her other breast. "Uh-huh... Yeah... Yeah... Yeah..." May said, repeating the same word again and again. Thinking about her pussy, he traveled his other hand to graze it again. "Lick it..."

Doing as told, he licked her clitoris. Now he fingered her ass, making an amazing combination.

"I like that, sweetie... I really do..." May said. Pinching her nipples, she responded again, saying, "Finger my shit hole faster, will ya?" He did. "Ah... Ah... Ah... Don't stop until I cum in your face..."

A minute later, she finally reached a climax. Brendan crawled on May, suggesting, "Let's fuck each other all night, May." The love juices slowly dripped off his face to touch May's.

"That's what I like to hear from you, Brendan."

Making contact with each other's lips, they performed french-kissing. She cupped his buttock and he brushed her cheek. They had their eyes closed, too.

The End


End file.
